


blood for the foolish

by ghoulboys



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulboys/pseuds/ghoulboys
Summary: a vent about katagawa jr killing his dad! very fun!very short! reads like poetry, read at your own risk
Kudos: 7





	blood for the foolish

blood has the type of colour a person will never forget once they’ve laid eyes on it.

it bores into the soul and tears you apart until it can reveal secrets not even you knew about yourself.

it haunts you, day and night, taunting with its metallic taste and matte appearance. you would have to be a fool to not understand the consequences blood brings upon yourself and others.

its revelation changes lives and destroys them.

katagawa is trembling and he cannot stop.

katagawa isn’t sure he’ll ever stop trembling, and the bloodied katana in his hands is the only source of grounding that he has.

he swings down again. there’s more splatter.

again, and again, and again.

katagawa screams.

katagawa screams and he doesn’t stop.

as the last of his family’s bloodline, he will always be the fool.


End file.
